nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Teenage Robot
700px 01.08.2003 (Nickelodeon) 12.09.2005 (Nick) }} Teenage Robot (engl: My Life as a Teenage Robot) ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie, die beim US-Fernsehsender Nickelodeon 2003 auf Sendung ging. Zusätzlich wurde ein auf der Serie basierender Fernsehfilm mit dem Titel Teenage Robot – Flucht von Cluster Prime '' gedreht. Die Produktion der Serie wurde nach drei Staffeln eingestellt. Die Serie basiert auf einem kurzen Cartoon, der unter dem Label ''Oh Yeah! Cartoons im amerikanischen Nickelodeon lief. In Deutschland war die Serie erstmals ab 2005 auf dem Sender Nick zu sehen. Inhalt Die Serie handelt von den Abenteuern des einem menschlichen Teenagermädchen nachempfundenen Roboters XJ-9, welcher aber lieber Jenny genannt werden möchte. Dies ist auf die englische Aussprache von "J-9" zurückzuführen, die mit ein bisschen Abänderung wie Jenny klingt. Obwohl Jenny sich gezwungen sieht, die Welt vor jedwedem Unheil zu retten, würde sie lieber das tun, was jugendliche Mädchen in ihrem Alter dem Klischee nach tun: einen Popstar anhimmeln, Teenie-Zeitschriften lesen oder mit ihren Freunden Brad und Tuck abhängen. Hauptcharaktere * Global Robot Response Unit XJ-9 alias XJ-9 alias Jenny Wakeman: Der Roboter XJ-9 ist die namensgebende Hauptfigur in der Serie. Sie will als normaler Teenager leben, zur Schule gehen und mit Freunden zusammen sein, gegen den Willen ihrer Erbauerin Mrs. Dr. Wakeman. So ist Jenny zunächst der Kontakt zu anderen Menschen verboten, doch lernt sie bald den Nachbarjungen Brad kennen. * Dr. Noreene Wakeman: Noreene Wakeman hat jahrelang unermüdlich mit Hilfe von intelligenten Maschinen die Menschheit vor ihrer Zerstörung bewahrt. Jetzt gibt sie diese Aufgabe an den von ihr konstruierten Roboter XJ-9 weiter. Dr. Wakeman übernahm die Begeisterung für die Wissenschaft von ihrem Vater und ist traurig, dass nicht auch Jenny diesem Vorbild folgt. Von Jenny wird sie liebevoll „Mutter“ oder „Mum“ genannt. Gelegentlich erfindet sie einige mehr oder weniger brauchbare Upgrades für XJ-9, wie ein paar neue Augen oder unausgereifte Nervensensoren, die nur Schmerz und Kitzeln empfinden lassen. * Bradley „Brad“ Carbunkle: Brad Carbunkle ist der ungefähr gleichaltrige Junge von nebenan. Er ist der erste Mensch der, abgesehen von Dr. Wakeman, wirklichen Kontakt zu Jenny aufnehmen kann und er hat in der Serie eine Art Mentor-Funktion in Bezug auf Jennys Teenagerleben. Jenny erscheint er als cool, anderen gegenüber jedoch nicht. * Tucker „Tuck“ Cornelius Carbunkle: Tuck ist der kleine Bruder von Brad. Er ist klein, ängstlich, unruhig aber von XJ-9 begeistert. Wenn Jenny ihn mitnimmt, will er sich bei der Ankunft sofort auf jemanden stürzen, wird jedoch von Brad oder Jenny zurückgehalten und eines Besseren belehrt. * Sheldon Oswald Lee: Sheldon ist Jennys Verehrer und ein Technik-Freak. Sein Talent hat er dazu genutzt, den Silberstrahl (Silver Shell) zu kreieren. Diesen Roboteranzug wollte er ursprünglich dazu verwenden, Jenny zu beweisen, dass auch Roboterjungs nicht perfekt sind. Leider verliebte sich Jenny aber in ihn und sah über sein überhebliches Verhalten und seinen Narzissmus hinweg. Die Gefühle für den Silberstrahl hat sie zwar überwunden, aber bisher nicht herausgefunden, dass dieser in Wirklichkeit Sheldon ist. * Queen Vexus: Sie gehört zu den Bösewichtern der Serie. Wie eine Bienenkönigin leitet sie einen Planeten auf dem Roboter das Sagen haben (Computercluster) und die Menschen die Sklaven sind. Sie ist eine von Jennys Gegenspielerinnen und versucht oft, Jenny in den Cluster zu bringen. * Brittany „Brit“ und Tiffany „Tiff“ Krust: Sie sind die Stars an Jennys, Sheldons und Brads Highschool und immer der Mittelpunkt des Interesses, besonders wegen ihrer Kleidung. Brit ist Engländerin und ein Genie, wenn es um teuflische Pläne geht, Tiff ist sehr emotional und oft wütend. Da Jenny an ihrem ersten Tag in der Schule die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hat, haben die beiden sie gleich zu ihrer Feindin erklärt. Dazu kommt, dass Brit in Don Prima verliebt ist, der ab und an Jenny bewundert. Nebencharaktere * Die XJ Linie: XJ1 bis XJ8 sind Jennys Schwestern, die Doktor Wakeman vor ihr entworfen und gebaut hat. * Don Prima: Er ist der Star an Jennys Highschool und der Schwarm aller Mädchen. * Die Space Biker (Orion's Angels): Letta, Olgo, Tammy, Lenny und Sledge sind Alien-Biker, die des Öfteren die Erde terrorisieren wollen, aber immer von Jenny daran gehindert werden. Im Laufe der Serie wird enthüllt, dass sie auf ihrem Heimatplaneten ein sehr anständiges Leben führen und nur eben ab und an als Spacebiker aus Spaß andere Planeten aufmischen. * Das Teen Team: Orion, Die Tube (Squish) und Nebula sind eine Gruppe von jungen Alien-Superhelden, bei denen Jenny kurz Mitglied war. * Vega: Sie ist Queen Vexus' Tochter und ihre Nachfolgerin im Cluster. Ihre Freunde Shell, Drab und Tuff entsprechen Sheldon, Brad und Tuck. Produktion und Veröffentlichung Die Serie wurde 2003 unter der Regie von Robert Renzetti und anderen von Frederator Incorporated produziert. Für den Schnitt war Jeff Adams verantwortlich, Art Director war Alex Kirwan. Die Musik der Serie komponierten Paul Dinletir und James L. Venable, der Titelsong der deutschen Fassung wurde von der Synchronsprecherin Magdalena Turba gesungen. Die Erstausstrahlung der Serie fand ab dem 1. August 2003 bei Nickelodeon statt. Bis zum 2. Mai 2009 wurden 40 Folgen in drei Staffeln ausgestrahlt. Ab dem 12. September 2005 wurde die Serie in Deutschland durch Nick ausgestrahlt. Außerdem gibt es Übersetzungen ins Japanische, Griechische und Spanische. Der auf der Serie basierende Film Teenage Robot – Flucht von Cluster Prime '' wurde am 12. August 2005 im US-amerikanischen Fernsehen gezeigt. Synchronisation Episodeon 1. Staffel *1. Es kam aus dem Nachbarhaus / Die Rache der Mutanten-Ratten *2. Lumpenandroid / Klassenkrampf *3. Liebesattacke / Botschaft von Cluster Zentaurii *4. Jenny ist ganz Ohr / Ungelenkes Flugobjekt *5. Party-Roboter / Sprachverwirrung *6. Was guckst du? / Pimp My Robot *7. Die Rückkehr des Lumpenandroiden / Der Junge, der Roboter schrie *8. Geschwisterflut / Kindergarten-Chillen *9. Feindliche Übernahme / Schrauben-Elli-Quarterback *10. Killer-Couture / Es ist nicht alles Held, was glänzt *11. Traumland Überdosis / Noch einmal mit Gefühl *12. Ein Date mit Don Prima / Chaos auf dem Kongress *13. Robos zur Sonne, zur Freiheit / Kein Anschluss unter dieser Jenny 2. Staffel *14. Ein Roboter zu jeder Jahreszeit *15. Zukunftsschock / Demütigung 101 *16. Action Brad / Geist über Materie *17. Ein Traum auf vier Pfoten / Das Teen-Team *18. Die XJ-Schwestern schlagen zurück / Pyjamaparty Panik *19. Ein Tanz mit dem Silberstrahl / In 80 Teilen um die Welt *20. Armagedruid / Die Nervensäge *21. Modeduell *22. Tuck - Die Blechdose / Sturmfreie Bude *23. Jennys Schaltpläne / Aufstand der Roboter *24. Brad, der Held / Mama Drama *25. Falsches Spiel mit Jenny / Nebulas Rache *26. Teen Idol / Guter alter Sheldon 3. Staffel *27. Flucht von Cluster Prime, Teil 1 *28. Flucht von Cluster Prime, Teil 2 *29. Ein Date und andere Katastrophen / Privatdozentin Dr. Wakeman *30. Keine Harmonie mit Melody / Tuck tickt aus *31. Ein Löffelchen Gewalt / Die Kammer des Schreckens *32. Verstohlenes Vergnügen / Vernebelte Superheldin *33. Die Bruderschaft des Bösen / Der Preis der Liebe *34. Lampenfieber / Jennys Tante *35. Ansteckende Persönlichkeit / Schmutziges Gewäsch *36. Agent 00 Sheldon / Der unzerstörbare Tuck *37. Die Puppenbraut / Historischer Vergnügungspark *38. Biker-Bräutigam / Tag der Arbeit *39. Die Reise zum Biker-Planeten / Die Schulkönigin *40. Schmutz und Ehre / Abtrünnige '''Auszeichnungen' Teenage Robot gewann im Jahr 2004 einen Emmy in der Kategorie Outstanding Individual Achievement In Animation. Weblinks * * Links und Infos bei fernsehserien.de * Offizielle Homepage von Nick Deutschland * Episodenführer bei zeichentrickserien.de (deutsch) * Episodenführer bei epguides.com (englisch) en:My Life as a Teenage Robot Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Nicktoons